powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: when you leave a message use this button: ~~~~ so I can respond. Hi hi Will be able to get on this weekend? I'll have free time then Take care sweetie :P Hagia Sophia 17:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Teien (User Talk:Teien) Nighty night Sorry for missing you ;_; Sleep well Imouto 21:26, July 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Sounds good ^ ^ You and I have roughly opposed joining time frames though, so the best would be to talk with Natsie first, and she will share with me the content of your exchange and conclusion the next time I join. Sounds good to you ? Otherwise, we'll have to find a way to synchronize somehow, which may be difficult during the week (Sun 3:50pm here). DYBAD (talk) 04:46, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Good nighty night I hope that you sleep well :D I'm not sure if you are actually going to sleep right now though ^ ^; Imouto 19:56, July 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Heyo Hi hi onee-sama *huggles* :P How are you doing today? :D Pretty busy but I should be on before you go to sleep ;) Imouto 17:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha that's very true :P Hope to see you soon then ;) Until next time take care of yourself~ \o/ Imouto 18:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Poke Hi :) Imouto 21:07, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha sorry about that I was busy ever since I got back from my trip and messaging you just slipped my mind :D I'm good and you? Imouto 21:30, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I love your new picture too :D Imouto 21:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well onee-sama :D Imouto 21:39, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha :D that's fine onee-sama you needed to rest up for today Imouto 11:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night onee-sama :D Sorry for not responding until now :P Take care and sleep well Imouto 22:19, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, August 20, 2016 (UTC) If you make power and there are Variations, add to those pages that they are Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Sorry for missing you on the chat today *glomp* Take care and sleep well onee-sama Cya next time Imouto 21:27, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Haha :D okie Imouto 13:38, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha yay! \o/ Imouto 17:22, August 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi :D Hi there onee-sama :D I hope that you are having a great day so far! Imouto 12:58, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Well I'm at school right now but everything is great for me right now :D Imouto 16:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Poke poke hiya onee-sama Imouto 21:49, September 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Wuv you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 05:13, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hiya Girlfriend! :) Hey sorry that I've been so bust recently with school and all :D Just here letting you know that I haven't forgotten about you my love see you this weekend hopefully! Hagia Sophia 20:44, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, Acid-based works fine. They have gone under Category:Toxic Ability to date so you fin them from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, September 30, 2016 (UTC) can i talk to you in chat about Cosmic Law ? Sinon ~ (talk) 10:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) come in chat Sinon ~ (talk) 10:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Could you give the names so I can remove them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:31, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hoi Hi hi Death-chan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ <3 How are you doing today? Imouto 22:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hope that you slept well and are currently having a great day :D Imouto 12:27, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ My day is going great so far thanks for asking How is your day going by the way? Imouto 16:27, October 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan That's great to hear :D Imouto 18:06, October 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan nighty night Death-chan :D Imouto 21:36, November 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm doing great went to the mall and bought a metric ton of novels and manga; one of the manga that I got is a Zombie Apocalypse survival guide. :P How are you doing today? Imouto 21:28, November 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'll definitely be on tomorrow to see you :D Imouto 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ How are you? Imouto 16:23, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan O(∩_∩)O Haha I'm at work and no customers at all So I say that I'm doing great right now Imouto 16:44, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yeah I hope that it picks up too Imouto 17:17, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care Death-chan and have fun shopping Also Happy Birthday if I don't see you by then :D (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 21:10, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Death-chan I don't think that you got my message before you left the chat -hug- Imouto 22:12, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Thank chuuu :D -gives cookies and huggles- Imouto 20:15, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Daaaaw such a cute avatar (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 14:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) thanks I love spreading Christmas cheer :D Imouto 16:47, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It sure is :D I'm at a restaurant hanging out my friends :D Imouto 18:21, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Coooookieeees :3 Imouto 21:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night onee-sama :D Imouto 21:43, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okie dokie I will wait then ;) Imouto 21:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Death-chan XD Imouto 22:54, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello DH ^ ^ Would you like the comment itself deleted instead ? I saw you removed the content, and can't help wondering why. DYBAD (talk) 08:18, December 11, 2016 (UTC) It's true it had no direct connection with the discussion, but it was both nice and funny, so definitely worth keeping ^ ^ No worries though, it's an answer rather than a root comment, so I can delete it without consequences on the thread. Just say the word if it really bugs you, and it shall be done. DYBAD (talk) 10:14, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Done ^ ^ You're welcome :) DYBAD (talk) 11:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :D Gotta admit I'm impressed too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! (^з^)-☆ I hope that you are having a wonderful birthday onee-sama!!! ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ Have fun and see you tomorrow Imouto 22:17, December 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan poke poke How are you doing today? :D I hope that you are eating tons of cookies in the meantime until X-mas --Imouto-tan (talk) Imouto 18:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm doing just peachy :D -rolls into Death-chan and gives her a cookie- Imouto 19:47, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan thank you very much for the cake! :D Imouto 20:34, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan thanks :D Imouto 23:01, December 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Thank chuu onee-sama ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ I will have a splendid birthday and christmas and I hope that you will too!! Imouto 15:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Happy New Years Heeey Death-chan how are you? I am just stopping in to wish you a happy new years and happy belated birthday from what Imouto tells me. :) Hagia Sophia 18:46, December 31, 2016 (UTC)Teien (Talk)